Hinata is now a Shimigami
by NinjaJudai19
Summary: Hinata was supposed to go with Sasuke but Neji got to her first. a hollow came when it did Neji killed her Hitsugaya and Matsumotp save her.What will Aizen have planned for her well find out need ideas hlp plz


I do not own Bleach and/or Naruto.

Happy new story I finally get to write a hitsuhina! =]

"Well, Hinata-sama anything you want to say before I finish you?" Neji asked her.

Hinata looked at him with no fear in her eyes. She wasn't going down with out a fight. If Neji wanted to kill he would have to work for it.

"Nee-san, if you want to kill you will have to beat me first and I wont let that happen," Hinata told him confidently.

"Heh, that's a lot of tough talk for someone who won't be here for very long. You should be I'm here to take you out of your misery. We all knew the Hyuga Council wouldn't get rid of you. So I decided to do it for them," Neji told her evilly.

"Hai, I just hope you won't be crying out of here once I win this match. So, enough messing around lets start this and finish," Hinata said while getting into the Hyuga stance.

Neji then started to go into the Hyuga stance. He charged towards her and used Gentle Fists but, Hinata countered it with a block then kicked him in the side. He flew back a few feet then grabbed three kunai and threw them at Hinata. She dodged two o them then caught the last one and slit her thumb and summoned Kimiko the Queen of the Wolves, Hinata jumped on her back and did the hand signs for a water jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Hinata yelled then a water dragon come out of her mouth and soaked Neji. He grabbed out a kunai and slashed it. Neji went up to Kimiko and stabbed the kunai in her foot and then she dis-appeared.

"Now that your wolf is gone are you ready to take your defeat?" Neji asked her.

"Not before this," Hinata was about to throw a kunai with a paper bomb attached to I but then heard a growling sound behind Neji. She started to back away when the creature was getting closer Neji didn't know what was happening so he took this opportunity to attack. When he did he got her in a vital area and if it wasn't healed soon she could die. He de-activated his Byakugan and walk away satisfied that he finally killed her.

Hinata as a ghost.

"N-n-Neji-nee-san h-h-how co-could you do th-th-this to me? C-c-could you not see it?" Hinata said while she was crying.

"_You look like a tasty meal to eat. You will make me more powerful, you have a very high reitsu. If I give you to Aizen-sama I could be his right hand man," the creature said._

"No! You won't eat me! Or give me to this Aizen person!" Hinata yelled.

"Matsumoto, NOW!" a voice yelled.

"Hai, taicho!" a girl with strawberry hair came out with a sward in her hand attacking the creature. Once, she was out a kid with snow white hair came out and stood in front of Hinata.

"Don't worry we will protect you from the hollow," he said in a soft voice that Hinata was left star-struck. He left Hinata and went to help Matsumoto too take down then hollow.

The hollow was defeated!

"Taicho, what will you do with her she seems scared to death. Poor thing having to see that awful fight," Matsumoto said dramatically.

"Well, what should we do she doesn't seem like a normal spirit. Cant you feel her reitsu pouring out of her?" the boy said. Hinata wanted to say something but didn't know if she should.

"I say we take her to Head Master Yamamoto. He'll know what to do with her," Matsumoto said like it was the plan of the year.

"Ano, can I please know where exactly where I am going? Where is Sasuke-kun? He was supposed to wait for me when I defeated Neji-nee-san! Sasuke-kun where are you?" Hinata started freaking out; she didn't know what to do. She then cried. Her chest was hurting she looked down and saw chains and they were eating themselves.

"YOU IDIOT! Stop it do you also want to turn into that creature?" the kid asked her. Hinata shook her head and tried to relax. Matsumoto came down to her level and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Taicho, take her now open the door she only has two chains left," the kid took he sword and used it like a key and a portal came and all of them walked in.

Soul Society

"Ah Hitsugaya-tiacho Matsumoto-san you have made it back safely. Who might that be with you?" Yamamoto asked them.

"Ano, my name is Hinata Hyuga. I come from Konoha Village Hidden in the Leaves. I am a Chunnin. I was supposed to meet Sasuke-kun we were going to go find Itachi-san but, I got in a fight with Neji-nee-san and stopped me from leaving. During our fight I heard a growl and it was the hollow, is what you call it, came towards me and I backed up and fell then Neji-nee-san came up to me and killed me. The hollow also said I would be good help for Aizen? Whoever he may be," Hinata told all of them.

"My. My now I know why the hollow said that. You have pure reitsu and it is very powerful. I think you can make it here as a shimigami," Yamamoto said and laughed light heartedly.

Till next time I hope you liked this story.

Please do check out my other stories too they aren't that good but I hope you like them =]

The fight scene took place at like one in the morning in the forest Hinata was going to leave and train with Orochimaru and make her Byakugan stronger.


End file.
